Leo the Cursed
by corgi101
Summary: Leo feels nothing but hatred towards his family. His sister is always out shining him even though he is the oldest. She gave him scars and is just plain evil. Leo runs say from his pride after an innocent at home. He meets Aria the daughter of Kopa and the next queen. The two form a relationship but Leo's family haunts him. Will he ever be free?
1. Chapter 1

Name of the Stars

A very tan lioness with an unusual pink splash on her back looked up at the stars. Her blue eyes with black circles around them flooded with pain. Her mate Ethan was right beside her. Their pride were all asleep accept for Bramble a white lioness with green eyes. She looked willing down at Jinx. "Your cubs are in their way. Just be patient," she said. Jinx roared in pain as a wave of it coursed threw her flank. "The first one is coming. Ethan when it comes out nip the kitting" said Bramble. Ethan nodded as the first cub came out. Ethan bent his head and bit the kitting. A cub slid out and mewed. He was a brown lion with light brown under pelt. He had blue eyes and black circles around them. A tuft of black hair came from his head. He squirmed over to his mother's side. "Eat you one. Your sibling will be here soon" said Jinx. The stars moved in the sky. Bramble them said to Jinx "Usually cubs that are born this far apart are opposite genders. Which means the next cub will be a lioness," said Bramble. Jinx nodded and roared with pain as yet again it coursed threw her flank. A cub agin came out. Ethan bent down and nipped the kitting. A cub slid out. She had pink fur with some growing out if her cheeks. Her under fur was white. She two had black circles around her eyes but with more black design on her face. Her eyes were blue Jinx brought both her cubs closer. "That's all of them" said Bramble. "Call me if you need anything" said Bramble as she left. Jinx looked at her cubs. "What should we name them" asked Ethan. "The lion born under Leo will be named Leo. The lioness born under Ursa Major will be named Ursa" said Jinx. Her cubs nursed from her. Leo pawed his sister. She squeaked and pawed him back. Ethan licked his daughter and son. "Soon one of them will become king of our pride" said Ethan. Jinx nodded ad fell asleep. Ethan snuggled next to we and fell asleep also.


	2. Chapter 2

Scared for Life

Leo awoke to see the sun shining down into his family's cave. His mother and father were still sleeping. The spot Ursa slept in was bare. Leo crept outside. He saw her grooming herself. Leo crept forward. His eyes fixed on her. She looked up and looked in his direction but didn't see him. Ursa went back to cleaning. Leo pounced. He flew threw the air and landed on her. Leo pinned his sister. "Hey get off me!" she spat playfully at him. Leo got off her sister. He laughed. Ursa snorted in a "Don't laugh" way. Then Jinx came over to the cubs. "Come along little ones. Your ceremony will be today" she purred. Leo and Ursa ran up to their mother and walked with her. She showed them to a cliff. Ethan was their. The lionesses of the pride looked up at them. Leo looked out. Ursa was by her mother. "Lionesses! Last night my cubs were born! They have the names of our gods. Their names are Leo and Ursa!" roared Ethan. The lionesses roared. Finally they stopped. Leo saw Ursa was embarrassed. Leo smiled. Soon he would be king! Ethan nuzzled his son's head. "Come along Leo. Let us have a walk" he purred. Leo followed his father down a trail. Long grass grew out over their small path. Leo saw a butterfly flying along a trail. "The hunter spots his weak prey. He stalks it with much skill. Then when the time is right he POUNCES" Leo said and jumped on the butterfly. He caught it. Ethan purred at his son's hunter skill. Finally they continued down the path. A sandy bay appeared. "This is Sandy Beach" said Ethan. Leo looked around. His sister was there and his mother Jinx was there too watch her play off a rock. Leo ran up to his sister. "Wanna play" she asked in a weird way. "Sure!" said Leo. Ursa and Leo circled each other. Ursa jumped at Leo and pinned him. But instead of letting him go she clawed at him with her claws unsheathed. She kept clawing harder and longer. Finally Leo was covered in bloody scars. Ursa got off him and licked her paws clean from the blood in them. Jinx came up from her spot and ran over not to Leo, but to Ursa. Ethan came to Ursa too. They praised her battle moves and asked how she defeated him. Leo felt tears building up in his eyes. He ran home. He entered his family's den and fell asleep, tears rolling down his face.


End file.
